1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning implement for damp mopping surfaces using mopping water.
2. Description of Related Art
When damp-mopping surfaces, one normally uses mopping water having a higher water temperature than the surrounding temperature, since dirt is thereby more easily loosened, and consequently a better cleaning result is achieved. In this context, devices for cleaning floors are increasingly made, these days, in such a way that the user no longer comes into direct contact with the mopping water. This results in the user's having no information on the water temperature of the mopping water, and he does not notice, for example, when its temperature falls below the desired value.